Love Hina: New and Old faces, The Continuation!
by Drgnmastr-Alex
Summary: IT'S THE SEQUEL! Expect the same amount of randomness and insanity as the first, with, of course, new and old faces involved. Rated R for language, some sexuality, adult swim and Star Wars references, and just insanity in general. Chap. 2 is finally here!
1. Chapter 1

That's right folks. The sequel is almost ready! Before I post the first chapter, I'm going right into character bios. Here's the new list of the characters from NaOF that are around in this one:

Brandon Miyamoto

Age: 38 Nationality: Japanese American Gender: Male

Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Hazel Height: 5' 10" Weight: 196 lbs.

Profile: Age has been a bit hard on him, as he's showing the first signs of graying at the very tips of his hair. However, don't judge by looks: he's still the same as he ever was, but even more devoted to Shinobu and his family. He still is involved in anime, but now with licensing and marketing, although he is still called out to fill the spare role once in a while.

Shinobu Miyamoto

Age: 38 Nationality: Japanese Gender: Female

Hair: Dark Blue (she's changed it back to normal) Eyes: Brown Height: 5'8" Weight: 134 lbs.

Profile: Age hasn't really affected her, however. Her looks have altered very little after she hit thirty. Currently working alongside of Brandon, she helps in marketing the best way the higher ups can think of: cosplaying as a sexy teacher or MILF character, much to her irritation. She and Brandon have two girls, Ayaka and Mina. She is just as devoted to her family as Brandon is, but on the rare occasion that Hinata House is empty and she's with him… well, use your imagination.

Peter Miyamoto

Age: 34 Nationality: Japanese American Gender: Male

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Height: 5' 8" Weight: 168 lbs.

Profile: Currently married to both Himeko and Adara, he is chairman and Vice-President of "Strange Eye Technologies and Pharmaceuticals", which was founded by Kaolla Su. His business sense, as well as his familiarity with Su's technology, has led him to be the most beneficial factor to the company. He has one son from Adara and one son from Himeko. He's still a perv, though.

Himeko Miyamoto

Age: 35 Nationality: Japanese Gender: Female

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Height: 5' 6" Weight: 109 lbs.

Profile: With aid from Motoko Aoyama and the Aoyama clan, she has formed a martial arts tourney that encompasses all styles and teachings. However, since oddball happenings are in short supply (or so it seems), she is forced to hold this tourney once every ten years. She looks forward to the second "Tournament of the World's Arts", which its location is still pending. Aside from that, she has a son with Peter, Kevin.

Motoko Aoyama

Age: 41 Nationality: Japanese Gender: Female

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Height: 5' 11" Weight: 176 lbs.

Profile: For some reason, Motoko's appearance hasn't aged at all, although changes are quite apparent. In fact, she looks a lot like her elder sister, Tsuruko. Perhaps this has something to do with being married to DrgnmastrAlex… LMAO.

Adara Miyamoto

Age: 33 Nationality: Molmolian Gender: Female

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown Height: 6' 1" Weight: 172 lbs.

Profile: Currently President of "Strange Eye Technologies and Pharmaceuticals", many say she should be Miss Universe, due to her level of attractiveness. She's still a bit perverted, but keeps that trait for Peter's sake. She has a son with Peter, whose name is Masiru.

Barbara Stevens

Age: 39 Nationality: American Gender: Female

Hair: Blue Eyes: Brown Height: 6'0" Weight: 177 lbs.

Profile: Barbara's appearance hasn't changed at all, either, which gives the other former residents suspicion that she's "receiving something" from DrgnmastrAlex. She's still perverted as hell, though, and has little hesitation in regards to talk of sex, how to have "a long, pleasurable time", and grabbing at whoever appeals to her.

DrgnmastrAlex

Age: Indeterminate Nationality: Possibly American, but he's so bizarre he could be something else Gender: Male

Hair: Dull blonde Eyes: Brown, with a hint of Blue at the iris Height: 6' 2" Weight: 238 lbs.

Profile: No, in this story, he isn't the writer (give me one second to explain). He's an avatar of the writer, a mix of both what the writer is and what the writer wishes to be (Barbara was dead-on with stating that DA is pretty much God in this story). He's the mandatory self-inserting writer, but is schizophrenic as to how he gets involved in the story. Sometimes he'll deal directly with a threat, showing off a God Complex of massive proportions. Other times, he'll just say, "Do it yourself. You're breathing." And yet other times he'll just transform into a random chibi character and cause mass hysteria. You can't really tell with this guy. Oh, and he has had two children with Motoko and Barbara, both girls.

And now the new characters. Keep in mind I'm just giving you the basics on them:

Ayaka Miyamoto

Age: 15 Nationality: Part Japanese, part American Gender: Female

Hair: Dyed Pink Eyes: Deep blue, almost looks like they're violet.

Height: 5' 7" Weight: 148 lbs.

Profile: She's quite attractive, but she has a little weight on her, mostly around the thighs and rear, which means she attracts foreigners more often than not. She's also the president of her high school's Anime and Manga club, and thoroughly enjoys cosplaying as the most bizarre characters you can think of. She's currently single and only has a close group of friends, which gives her some self-esteem issues.

Mina "Minako" Miyamoto

Age: 17 Nationality: Part Japanese, part American Gender: Female

Hair: Dark Blue, with red highlights at the tips of her hair Eyes: Light Brown Height: 5' 9" Weight: 153 lbs.

Profile: Currently a senior in high school, she's experiencing the same things Naru went through during that period in life, including having a crush on an older man, who just happens to be her instructor to Tokyo-U. That, and she has quite a temper. That's where the similarities end, though, due to two factors: her mom and dad. Brandon has been training both Ayaka and Mina in how to control their powers that they've inherited from Shinobu and him, with only mild success. Mina has actually gotten in trouble with the law a few times in the past, although she quickly took responsibility and had charges lessened. Still, it's this sort of action that has Brandon worried; he fears that she'll go down a road her mother is all too familiar with…

Vergil Derthing (also goes by the names of "Redcoat the Crazy Mother" or "Albedo")

Age: 18 Nationality: Born in America, but predominately Northwestern European in origin Gender: Male Hair: Due to a birth defect, his hair is pale white Eyes: A mix of Hazel and Light brown, looking close to gold Height: 6' 0" Weight: 205 lbs.

Profile: The new male lead of this story, Vergil comes from a wealthy family heavily involved in world media. However, what he really wants from life is… well, the thrill of life. He's obsessed with the romantic side of battle: honor, glory, camaraderie; which is his main reason for coming to Japan. He's also well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, and has an obsession with showing off his strength and versatility in combat. He's not a savage, though. He's well versed in academics, and understands how things work, how they should work, and how they have the tendancy to screw up. His biggest problem, though, is that he's bat-shit crazy. He knows this, too, which is why he's able to keep a handle on it. Still, due to his excessive street-fighting, as well as his craftiness in a fight, he's known by sight as "Redcoat the Crazy Mother", due to wearing a red coat so the blood wouldn't show as well on it. He's a huge video game fanatic as well, and regards himself as "The number one Albedo fan, EVER." What he'll do and how he'll behave at Hinata House, we may not be able to expect.

Kenji Kusanagi

Age: 20 Nationality: Japanese Gender: Male

Hair: Black Eyes: Gray Height: 5' 9" Weight: 136 lbs.

Profile: A friend of Mina's, although he is currently in college, he and Mina have still kept in touch. Early into this story, he'll rent a room at Hinata House due to convenience, helping Mina study as well as having a shorter ride to his classes. There's nothing really special about him.

Kevin Miyamoto

Age: 18 Nationality: Part Japanese, Part American Gender: Male

Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Height: 5' 10 Weight: 167 lbs.

Profile: If there was a statement that could sum up Kevin, it would be "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He's startingly like his father, Peter, was, and Himeko wallops him across the head on a consistent basis.

Masiru Miyamoto

Age: 17 Nationality: Same as Kevin, plus Molmolian Gender: Male

Hair: Pale blonde Eyes: Looks almost magenta Height: 5' 4" Weight: 129 lbs.

Profile: As for a statement for Masiru, well… he's a lot like his aunt, except he's very bishonen. Yes, Masiru, despite being seventeen, looks like he's fifteen and acts like he's a little kid. His energy and upbeat attitude can at times become annoying, as well as the habit of glomping people and sniffing them if they smell good. Oh, and I forgot to mention, he's bisexual. Fanservice for the girls, anyone?

Mizuru Aoyama

Age: 18 Nationality: She's Motoko's and DA's daughter Gender: Female

Hair: Dark Blue Eyes: Translucent Blue Height: 5' 10" Weight: 138 lbs.

Profile: She's inherited some of Motoko's and DA's powers, putting her power on superhuman scales. Very attractive, she tends to keep to herself in order to control her power, as well as discipline herself mentally and emotionally. However, there seems to be some innocence in regards to her sexuality. As a result, her first exposure is, shall we say, unexpected.

Elena Stevens

Age: 18 Nationality: American, it seems. Gender: Female

Hair: Auburn Eyes: …they're deep red. Pretty freaky. Height: 5' 10" Weight: 143 lbs.

Profile: It wouldn't be a stretch to say that Mizuru and Elena are polar opposites to each other. One could go so far as to saying that both exist to balance each other out. Elena, perhaps due to being Barbara's daughter, is cheerful, playful, passionate in what she believes, and looks for a good time, as well as being quite comfortable with sexuality. She enjoys teasing and… "seducing" other people, sometimes for the fun of seeing their reaction, and sometimes to get them in bed. Yes, its more fan service for the male readers, as she's bisexual like her mother.

Anyway, that's the main list of characters. That doesn't mean more aren't on their way, but this is to get you situated. As for the character's profiles, if anyone takes offense to them, well, no bellyaching. These are the characters personalities, at first. It doesn't mean they won't grow or change, and it doesn't mean the whole story is just fan service with a weak plot (I'm making sure that latter scenario never happens). Give this sequel a shot, and expect chapter 1 to come up sometime in the month of April. For now, happy reading/writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, it's late. VERY late. But that shows how much I love you guys. XD

I do not own Love Hina. The rights are property of Ken Akamatsu, and any other respective owners. I do not own any additional properties that are copyright their respective creators or licensers. In short, I own nothing in this work of fiction, and I do not claim to own anything in this work of fiction.

Love Hina: New and Old Faces, The Continuation

Chapter 1

Autumn; early afternoon in the Kanagawa prefecture went as it normally did. Commuting, which usually entailed walking to work or walking to catch the train to work, ran as usual. Housewives cleaned and took care of children, employers grew frustrated at various things, and children went to school. In addition, one particular structure, even with its oddities, continued to follow its own schedule.

Some residents called in, once again, complaining about the amount of noise coming from this building, commenting on sounds like explosions, screaming, laughing, and a new addition: American Hard Rock.

In front of Hinata House, a small group of curious high school students stood at the top of the long concrete staircase leading up to it. Some were catching their breath, a couple wore worried looks, and the rest had a mix of curiosity and excitement. Although, one had a bored look on her face. A girl of fifteen years, with pink-dyed hair, deep blueish-purple eyes, and curvaceous body, dressed in her school uniform, had her arms crossed in front of her, and let out a deep sigh. A lanky boy of sixteen, with black hair cut in a bowl, turned to her, and scratched his back before addressing her.

???: Ummm… Ayaka-san? Aren't you going to tell us what to expect? I've heard some pretty crazy stuff happens here.

Ayaka: "Crazy" isn't an accurate description of what happens here. Although, I suppose it has its charms.

Another girl, this one with blonde streaks through her hair and an average body, turned to Ayaka.

???: Oh, just ignore Hideki-chan. I want to meet your dad. It's true that he was a famous voice actor, right?

Ayaka: Oh God. sigh …please, Kayako, don't embarrass me in front of my own father. Come on guys. I'll show you around.

Ayaka steps ahead of the other students, who follow her, surveying the front area of Hinata House.

Ayaka: Okay. This place was a girl's dorm for a good time. Even though it's an inn now, many of the same rules apply to this day. So, nobody wander too far away, got it?

Kayako: Too late. Two of the girls went up the stairs.

Ayaka: Huh? Aw, shit.

Debra, fourteen with blue eyes and light brown hair, and Kira, fifteen with brown eyes and black hair, had managed to sneak upstairs while Ayaka was distracted. By the time Kayako had informed Ayaka, they were already halfway down the second floor hall.

Debra: I can't believe she didn't notice. You usually stealth like a garbage truck.

Kira: And your heavy breathing is comparable to a bear bellowing when its defending its territory. So shut up. (gives a raspberry at the end of her sentence)

Debra: Oh, you want to play that game, huh? Let's throw down. (gives a raspberry back, and the two go back and forth with their war)

???: Hey, what's that noise?

Both Kira and Debra immediately stop, Debra accidentally biting the tip of her tongue and yelping in pain.

???: Okay… I heard a voice that time. Now I know I'm not hallucinating. (footsteps are heard from the room right behind them, and the door quickly slides open, revealing a five foot four Japanese woman in her mid-thirties, with black hair down to her shoulders, and a prominent bust, wearing frayed blue shorts and a red tank top that, because of her endowment, looks more like a swimsuit)

Debra: …wow. You look great.

???: Oh thank yo- WAITAMINUTE. You're not tenants here. I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of Brandon when I see him again.

Kira: Brandon? You mean Ayaka's dad?

???: ..oh? I see now, you're Ayaka's little group of friends, are you? Sorry. (she turns and yells down the stairs) AYAKA! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! AND PLEASE TELL ME WHEN YOU BRING COMPANY OVER?!

Ayaka: (yelling back up) Oh, I'm sorry!

She comes running up the stairs, her friends following and a bit stunned by this woman's language.

Ayaka: Everyone, this is my aunt-

???: Don't call me "aunt"! Kids, call me Himeko-san.

Ayaka's friends: Greetings, Himeko-san.

Himeko: (sweatdrops) Huh? Crap, you don't need to be that polite…

Ayaka: Au- I mean, Himeko, do you know where dad is?

Himeko: Probably on the roof doing laundry. Why that man enjoys it so much, I'll never know.

Ayaka: Everybody follow me. I'll show you where he is.

Himeko: (pointing dramatically) HOLD IT! Don't make too much noise. Some of the others are either getting up now, or are busy. I don't want to see anything… bad happening with your friends. And for god's sakes, tell Masiru to not act like he's friggin' Spider-Man. He's almost a legal adult and he acts like a twelve-year old with ADHD.

Ayaka: Uhhhhhhhhh… okay. I'll inform him of that when I see him.

???: See who?

Everyone turns around, breathless at the sight before them. A tall, statuesque woman, long ebony hair cascading down the back of her kimono, and soft eyes that took in every single detail, stood before them, softly smiling.

Himeko: Ah, hell. Motoko, you mind? The men are drooling.

Indeed, Hideki and one of his other friends were gaping, unaware of the conversation.

Motoko: Oh my. My apologies, gentlemen, but I'm married.

She then blushes a bit, and continues down the hall towards the first floor.

Hideki: Ayaka… who's that gorgeous woman?

Ayaka: That's Motoko. She's actually a lot more mellow than she used to be. Anyways, follow me, please. We're heading to the roof.

Before they proceeded even five steps, they saw a door slam open, with an American with wavy auburn hair tied up in a bun in the back stomping out in black lace panties… and nothing else.

Himeko: WHAT TH- Elena!! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, WE HAVE MIXED COMPANY!! Wai… WE HAVE COMPANY IN GENERAL, SO JUST PUT SOMETHING ON REGARDLESS!

Elena (surveying the group): …Mmmmm… nah, none of you look fun to play with…

Everyone had a deep tinge of red appear on their faces, as Elena went down the hall into another room.

Ayaka: Oh no, she isn't…

???: Yaaaaahhh!!!

Himeko: She is. God, doesn't she get tired of doing this to her sister? ALEX!! ALEX, YOUR DAUGHTER IS GROPING YOUR OTHER DAUGHTER AGAIN!!!

About five to six seconds pass…

Himeko: ALEX, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU BASTARD! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE, _NOW_!

A pair of feet pop through the ceiling, shocking everyone except Himeko and Ayaka. Dropping on the floor with a thud, everyone sees a decently built American with dull blond hair, wearing khaki shorts and a T-shirt with the words "Albedo pwns Sephiroth" on the front. Some of the girls are blushing, finding him a bit attractive, but he lets out a wide yawn.

DA: Okay, what's up, Himeko?

Himeko: (veinpops) You've gotten lazy again. I just yelled that Elena is groping Mizuru again.

DA: (half-awake stare) ... oh… I'll handle it.

Alex walks over to the door that Elena went into, standing right on the threshold of the door, and rubs his eyes.

???: Yaaaahhhh!! Help me, father!

Alex: … what's wrong?

???: She… she's trying to seduce me again!! She's grabbing my breasts, get her off!

Alex: … Elena, why are you tormenting your sister with forbidden desire?

Elena: But daddy… I'm bored. And a little stimulation never hurt anyone.

Alex stands there a little longer, then reaches into his right pocket and pulls out some glasses.

DA: (while walking in the room, fussing with the glasses) Honey, what have I told you about proper hentai etiquette? If you're going to dress up your sister as a nekomimi maid and use bondage on her, put some glasses on her as well.

Elena: Ohhhhhhh… brilliant! Eheheheheheheheh…

Alex walks out of the room, shutting the door, as Mizuru begins yelling again, although in a short time it turns into moaning, which has the two men among the group passing out from massive blood loss due to nosebleeds.

Alex: There. Problem solved.

Himeko: …idiot.

Ayaka: Guys… let's just go upstairs.

Finally arriving on the roof, they see a flat area large enough to seat a group of twenty. At the time, however, there was just laundry strung up to dry, and Shinedown's "Fly from the Inside" playing from a nearby CD/stereo set on the ground. Ayaka walks over to the stereo, hitting the power button to turn it off, and starts looking around.

Ayaka: Hey, dad! My friends want to meet you!

Brandon: Eh? What is it, more fangirls? You know how much they piss me off.

An older-looking man comes out from behind a billowing bed sheet, with light brown hair just beginning to gray, hazel eyes, and wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt with a black windbreaker over it.

Debra: Wow, Ayaka… you're dad's kind of hot…

Ayaka: Ewww. Debs, I don't want to hear it. Don't get any ideas, either. He's not into jailbait, and he's still married.

Brandon: Hey, what's the deal? I had that song on to ease my boredom.

Ayaka: Do you have a minute?

Brandon: Well, I'm finishing up with drying out all these sheets, so yeah. I can spare some time. Wha-?

An arm pops out from underneath of him, yanking on his pant leg, before a shapely blue-haired American phases through the roof.

Brandon: Barbara, you mind? The Ryoko treatment is getting old.

Barbara: Ohh, you're a party pooper. I was just coming up here to see if you needed any help with the laundry, that's all.

Brandon: And as payment, you would've wanted some "free time" with me. No thanks, I know how you work. Besides, doesn't Alex keep you satisfied?

Barbara: But I've had my eye on you since we first met.

Ayaka: ahem Can we stop with the Harem Anime treatment here?

DA (me): …alright.

Ayaka: Thanks.

DA (me): No problem. I'm putting in Masiru now.

Ayaka: What? Wait, no!

???: ZA WORLD-O!

A bishonen, dark-skinned teen, wearing loose jeans and a white shirt with no shoes, hops over the side of the roof, messy blond hair waving in the wind. He then proceeds to glomp the closest girl near him, which happened to be Kayako.

Masiru: MMMMmm… you smell good. You smell like cherries.

Needless to say, Kayako was on cloud nine, while the other girls were barely able to contain their jealously.

Ayaka: …so, yeah, over here is my dad, here's his psychotic friend who wants to jump his bone, and my bishonen cousin who has droves of fangirls devoted to him. Here's my life. sigh

A buzzing is heard, and Brandon reaches into his left pant pocket, pulling out a cell phone.

Brandon: (answering) Hello? Yes, this is Brandon Miyamoto speaking. Yes, that's her. … fucking hell. Oh, I'm sorry. My apologies, I didn't mean to curse there. I was just hoping she would stop with this nonsense. Okay, I'll pick her up then. …alright (glancing at his watch), I'll be there in fourty-five minutes. Thank you. Goodbye. (ends the call)

Ayaka: What happened?

Brandon: Your sister got arrested again. Dammit, that girl. Where did I go wrong with her? Ayaka, come with me, we're going to get her.

Okay, I feel that chapter could've progressed better, but it ended pretty well, in my opinion. Sorry for the long wait. I didn't expect it would take me three months to get that spark to complete this chapter. . ; I do hope you continue reading this fic, as we writers are nothing without someone out there to read our work. A lot has happened over the past three months as well, but I won't get into that. As usual, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be sent into oblivion. As for the other two fics, Darkstalkers: Makai Crisis and .hack//G.U. the Parody vol. 1, I'm still working on them. Chapter 5 of Makai Crisis is going okay, but I'm still stuck with the second chapter of Parody vol. 1. I hope you remain patient with me, as I will post these up. It just takes some time. Be sure to review, and happy reading/writing!


End file.
